


R U Mine?

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Radio, Blowjobs, M/M, Music Industry AU, Recreational Drug Use, probably gonna be a lot of smoking and sex at the same time its lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: “Good afternoon, guys. This is Shiro—““And this is Lance. You’re listening to The Greatest Music Hour on V-105.6”Keith had no idea what he was getting himself into when he set foot in that radio station, and Shiro had no idea what he was getting himself into when he agreed to exchange numbers with one of the biggest musicians in the country.But, both of them were down for the ride that was sex, drugs, and rock and roll(not really).





	1. Pretty Visitors

Keith has never once thought about giving up what he had for one person. He was finally doing something right with his life. Nobody was around to tie him down, to tell him what to do (for the most part), or tell him how to live his life. He felt free, as if his wings could spread wider and wider until he escaped the Hell that is reality.

Being on stage with a band behind and a crowd of thousands in front made Keith feel alive. Although there were fans screaming for him, he could only hear himself whenever he performed. It wasn’t a thing of narcissism; it was more of an escape. Keith was most comfortable when he could sing for a sold-out stadium, and make people feel the way he feels when melodious tones fill his throat. As he plays guitar riff after riff, he’s drawn farther away from his problems.

If he were being honest, it was almost perfect.

There was just one thing missing—he just couldn’t figure out what that was.

Keith just hoped it wasn’t a ‘who’ that he was missing.

**

_“Good afternoon, guys. This is Shiro—“_

_“And this is Lance. You’re listening to The Greatest Music Hour on V-105.6”_

It was the same thing every Monday through Friday. Shiro would get up at seven in the morning, make the commute to the radio station, make himself a coffee, and wait for Lance to arrive. Shiro didn’t need to come into work as early as he did (and hour meant a lot to him), but taking an hour to mentally prepare himself for the day kept him going.

Once Lance arrived, everything was loud, boastful, and a bit disorganized. There was nothing against Lance at all, in fact, Shiro adored him; he was a great co-host and a long-time friend.

He was just _extra._

Shiro always reminded himself that there was nothing wrong with being extra. Some were just more outgoing than others, and that was okay. Although, this time around, Shiro doubted that. Tomorrow they were having a special guest on their show—a musician who was highly praised in the area. Shiro didn’t want to admit it, but he was more excited to have this person on the show more than any other guest they’ve had.

His name was Keith Kogane. He had the voice of an angel and the body of a God. It was hard to keep your eyes off him once you looked, and even if you weren’t looking, his voice was able to draw you and everyone else around you in. Keith was a fan favorite among those across all sexualities. In all honesty, he was pretty much an LGBT icon.

Shiro wasn’t the kind of person to hit on a musical guest, but if there was a chance, he was taking it. There was only one problem—Lance felt the same way. Lance was the kind of guy that never quit once he got started. Shiro kind of admired that, but it did get Lance in trouble every now and then.

 

As his hour of solitude ended, Shiro gathered his things and headed to the broadcasting studio. The show started in ten minutes, which gave him time to prepare himself. He took a seat in his usual spot, the seat right by the window that overlooked the bustling city. The microphone was adjusted to his liking, his laptop was open to the document of notes he kept for each segment, and the switchboard was on. After letting out a sigh, he scrolled through his notes, making sure he knew what was to be discussed today. Keith was the first thing to be mentioned.

Great.

After about a minute, Lance walked in with a grin wider than normal. Seeing Lance’s expression put a smile on Shiro’s face.

“You excited for something?” He asked, turning his chair so he could face his co-host.

“Uh yeah. _The_ Keith Kogane is coming tomorrow. Aren’t you excited about that?” Lance raised a brow at Shiro, but then spoke again. “By the way, I call dibs on him.”

“You call dibs, huh? What if Keith wants nothing to do with you, Lance?” Shiro was teasing, of course, but this time he wanted to be a bit selfish.

“Do you know who you’re talking about, Shiro? I’m _me_.“Lance laughed as he took his seat and brought out his own laptop. He adjusted the height of the microphone and made sure that everything was in working condition, just as usual.

“Yes, I do, which is exactly why I know you’re going to mess this up for yourself.” Shiro was mostly joking… mostly. It was fun teasing Lance like this, but he’d honestly do anything to spend some time with Keith.

He hadn’t even met the guy yet and he was already nervous.

“Yeah, right. I've got this in the bag, Shiro. I bet you he listens to us every once in a while—today especially since he’ll be here tomorrow.” Lance said with a teasing smirk. At that, a voice came over the intercom.

“Broadcasting live in thirty seconds.” That was Coran, the stations producer. He made sure that every show ran on time, had the right segments and guests, and many more duties. Lance and Shiro gave each other a quick nod as they placed their headsets on and queued the introduction sequence.

_“Good afternoon, guys. This is Shiro—“_

_“And this is Lance. You’re listening to The Greatest Music Hour on V-105.6”_

_“Hey Lance, don’t we have a special guest coming in to our show tomorrow?”_

_“Hell yeah we do, Shiro. Joining us tomorrow is none other than Keith Kogane to talk about his new single ‘A High Kind of Vibe,’ and what he’ll be doing after his last show of the tour.”_

_“Make sure to tune in tomorrow for a chance to win two tickets to the show—you won’t want to miss it.”_

**

After being dropped off at the radio station, Keith decided to wait a bit before he went inside. There was a little courtyard area off to the side with seating, which was surprisingly empty. As he took a seat at one of the benches, he examined the different plants that wrapped around the gates. Most of them were on the verge of dying. The leaves on some were crumbled and browning, while others were in full bloom. He guessed that nobody really tended to the garden, but couldn’t blame them. He’s tried to take care of plants before, but always forgot about them after a while. Part of that wasn’t his fault, but it still happened.

Keith had about ten minutes to himself before he had to actually go inside. Part of him didn’t want to be there. Promoting his music was almost embarrassing. He never knew what to say about his work. Each interview seemed to be the same thing over and over again. Every journalist asked the same boring questions each time. _‘What inspired you to write this song?’ ‘Will this be on the new album or is it a single?’ ‘That title is rather odd, mind explaining your thought process behind it?’_   It was all pretty much bullshit. Keith knew that most of them barely listened to more than a minute of his songs, anyway. He’s only ever met a few genuine fans of his work—and he appreciated it. He really did.

But they were all boring.

This radio show in particular had two guys running it. One seemed pretty cocky, the other seemed humble. Since this city was his hometown, Keith had been familiar with the show. Their interviews are normally interesting, but that didn’t mean that Keith had higher expectations this time around.

Keith didn’t realize it, but he started to stare off into space. His gaze was locked on the gate of dead flowers, his fingers laced together and his foot tapping. He could’ve kept his impromptu staring contest going if it weren’t for a voice bringing him back to reality. As he looked up, he noticed a tall, built man. He had dark hair with shaved sides, and a missing arm. For some reason, those were the only two traits that really stuck with him.

“Keith, right? I’m Shiro, you’re on my show today.” Keith couldn’t find the right words to respond. He wasn’t sure why he expected to be left alone, but he honestly didn’t mind if it were Shiro.

And it was, so this was pretty okay. Too bad he didn’t voice it.

“Are you… okay? You look tired. Do you wanna come inside?”

Shiro was talking to him, and he couldn’t speak.

For once, someone left him speechless. Sort of.

“Uh—I. Yeah. Yeah, sure, I’ll come inside. Sorry.” Keith said as he stood up. He brushed off some dirt that clung to his dark, ripped jeans, then picked up the small backpack he carried with him.

Suddenly, Keith was conscious of his appearance. He wore a dark red muscle t-shirt with The Flash’s symbol on it, black jeans with holes at the knees and thighs(which were cuffed at the bottom), fishnets underneath, and Doc Martens.

And fingerless gloves. He never left the house without fingerless gloves on.

His hair was tied back into a small ponytail, which rightfully showed off the many piercings he had along his ear. Sometimes he felt that his fashion sense was too much, but he enjoyed it. He felt comfortable this way. At least his fans enjoyed the way he dressed. Sort of.

As he and Shiro made their way into the station, Keith could hear chatter from the other employees. He still wasn’t used to having people talk and scream and take photos of him everywhere he went, but he’s learned to ignore it. It was annoying and uncomfortable. Keeping to himself was damn near impossible, but he’s managed to a few times.

“So this is the studio. We’ll be having the show in there, through door three. Lance is in there getting ready. We have a few minutes before we get started… Do you need anything? Something to drink or eat?” Shiro’s words seemed to fly over Keith’s head the entire time. He either caught himself staring at his face or at the lack of his right arm. How did that happen? How does someone just… lose their arm? Keith had to know, but that was none of his business.

“I’m fine.” He managed to respond. All he caught were the words ‘studio,’ ‘eat,’ and ‘drink.’ Maybe he should work on his listening skills once his break starts.

“Actually—Is there coffee or something?” Keith needed caffeine or else he’d hate himself for the rest of the day. The night before, he barely got any rest, and with having a concert tonight, he’d need to at least be alive.

At least.

Keith couldn’t remember what a full night’s rest felt like. It was sort of depressing.

No, it was highly depressing.

He had depression. It’s a good time.

“Oh, yeah. I can get you a cup. Do you want milk, creamer, sugar?” Shiro started to walk off to a small table that had beverages and breakfast food, but kept his gaze on Keith.

“Uh, sugar and creamer. But not too much creamer.” Keith walked toward Shiro, not knowing what else to do with himself. He didn’t like people doing things for him at all. He’d always done everything by himself, so when his career took off, he became very uncomfortable with… a lot of things.

“So, I don’t mean to be that guy,”

_‘Here we go…’_

“But I’m a big fan of your work. I’ve been listening to you since you started on YouTube.” Shiro’s attention was on the cup of coffee that he was preparing instead of Keith. Keith leaned on the table a bit, poking at the colorful cloth that covered it.

“Yeah? Back when I was sixteen and didn’t know what the hell I was doing?” Keith commented with a quiet laugh.

“You definitely knew what you were doing. Your covers were amazing. You said you went to an arts school, right? Was it the one around here?” Shiro then held out the cup for Keith. It took him a moment to realize, but he took it from him with a hesitant hand. Keith’s eyes seemed to keep wandering to Shiro’s arm every now and then without him realizing it.

“Oh, yeah. I went to the one downtown. I can honestly say that it was the most annoying environment, though.” For some reason, Keith already felt comfortable talking to Shiro. He was open and inviting…somehow. He had a warm aura that pulled him in almost immediately. Maybe this interview will go well. “Aren’t you supposed to be interviewing me for the show?”

“Well, yes, but I’m allowed to ask questions of my own beforehand, aren’t I?” Shiro had a small smirk on his lips, now. That look alone made Keith’s chest tighten. He hated this. Shiro had to go. He’s cancelled.

“I’m not stopping you.” Keith lifted his cup to his lips, taking a careful sip. It was _scorching._ At that, his expression twisted. Coffee could wait a bit.

“Okay, then how was art school annoying?” Asked Shiro as he led them over to the couches. “I mean, you went for singing.”

“No, I went for performance arts. There’s a difference.” Keith said as a small smirk formed on his lips. “I’m trained in both singing and acting. Most people don’t know that.” Shiro’s expression changed quickly, as if he were surprised.

“No wonder your music videos turn out so good, then. I never took you for the musical theater type of person.”

“God, I’m not. I hate musical theater. I only took up performance arts because I still wanted to sing, but hated the vocal performance program. Plus, I acted in plays before, so it wasn’t that hard to get in, anyway.” Did that sound too cocky? It must have. Keith had every right to be cocky, though. It got him where he was today. He was successful and had a better life.

“I see. That’s nice to know, though.” Shiro looked as if he were to ask another question, but a taller man with ginger hair (and a prominent mustache to match) walked into the room.

“Oh, Shiro, I see you found Keith. The show starts soon. You two should get into the studio, now.” He paused, looked past them, then gave them his attention again. This time, when he spoke, his voice was lower. “Keith, I’d be wary around Lance. He gets pretty excited when we have musical guests here.”

“Uh, okay. Thanks…?” Keith blinked up at the man, then looked to Shiro.

“Oh, Keith, that’s Coran. He runs pretty much everything around here.” Shiro said as he introduced him. Coran had already left before he could properly say hi, but he wasn’t too phased about it.

“I guess we should get going, then?” Keith was the first to stand up. He reached into his back pocket for his phone, checked the time, then shoved it back in. Shiro stood after, then lead the way to the studio.

Once they entered, Lance was quick to turn around. Keith didn’t like that. He was… ecstatic. Too ecstatic.

“Finally, you brought Keith in!” Lance said as he stood up. He was quick to put a hand out for Keith to shake. “The name’s Lance.” Keith shook his hand and gave a half smile.

“Yeah, I listen to your show a lot. Nice to meet you.”

“So, Keith, you can take a seat in the middle. There’s a lever to adjust the mic if you need to.” Shiro said as he took his own seat. He adjusted his microphone, opened his laptop, then shuffled some papers around. Lance sat back down, now tapping his fingers on the table. He seemed antsy.

Keith nodded, took his seat, then fiddled with the microphone for a second. Once he got it to a good enough position, he sat back in his chair. He started to fiddle with the holes in his fishnets to pass the time. He plucked the thin fabric away from his skin, then let it snap back down a few times.

After five minutes passed, the show was ready to begin.

**

As the end of the show approached, Keith felt more awake, and was actually engaging in a nice conversation about his music.

**_K:_ ** _“So, at tonight’s concert, I’ll be performing my new single for the first time. It’ll be released on all streaming platforms in about a week, I think?”_

**_L:_ ** _“And it’s called ‘A High Kind of Vibe,’ right? Can you tell us what it’s about, Keith?_

**_K:_ ** _“Idunno, the title seems kind of explanatory, Lance. It’s the vibes you get when you’re high.”_

**_S:_ ** _“But it’s gotta be a bit deeper than that, right, Keith? There’s always some sort of underlying message in your songs.”_

Throughout the entire interview, Shiro’s questions came across as genuine, as if he really wanted to know more about him as a person. Keith liked that.

In fact, he admired it. Whenever he answered one of Shiro’s questions, his expressions were brighter, more inviting. When it came to Lance’s, he couldn’t help but to be annoyed. His questions in contrast to Shiro’s were bland and unexciting. Simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions and non-thought provoking inquiries always set him off.

**_S:_ ** _“Well, it seems like that’s all the time we’ve got for our show. It was a pleasure having you here with us, Keith.”_

**_K:_ ** _“Thanks for having me, guys. It was nice.”_

**_L:_ ** _“Thanks for listening to The Greatest Music Hour on V-105.6. Catch you guys tomorrow morning.”_

**

After the show, Keith made sure to wait up for Shiro. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to talk to him again. He wanted to get to know him better.

It felt nice to talk to someone like him.

Once Shiro came out to the lounge area, Keith couldn’t find the right words to say to him. He hadn’t felt this awkward around another person since…last week.

“Hey, Shiro. Do you have a minute?” Keith asked, his hands in his front pockets. Shiro stopped with a questioning brow raised.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Are you coming to the show tonight?”

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t get tickets in time.”

“I can get you in.” Keith was almost too eager to respond.

“You want me to come?” Shiro looked confused, now.

“I—Yeah, I do. I was also wondering if I could get your number.” Keith had never felt more stressed in his life.

Well, no. That was wrong, but this was pretty high up on the scale.

“Oh, shit, yeah, sure.” Shiro started to fumble over his words as he pulled his phone out. Keith did the same, pulling up the dial pad on his phone. They swapped phones and numbers, then swapped again. At that, Keith got a call from his manager.

“I gotta go before my manager rips my ass apart. I have to be somewhere soon. But get to the venue about an hour before the doors open. Text me and I’ll have someone bring you in, okay?” As Keith said all of this, he was rushing toward the exit. He couldn’t believe that he acted completely on impulse just to get someone’s number.

He could only hope that nothing would go wrong from here on out.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After Keith left the studio, Shiro had to take a few moments to collect himself (or think of how he’s going to rub what just happened in Lance’s face). Keith actually felt charmed enough to exchange numbers with him. Shiro didn't think he was anyone important—just a radio personality with a few opinions. He never thought that anyone with the kind of status Keith had would bother with him. He’d only dreamt of a moment like this, and now that he’s got it, he had no idea how to react. 

Actually, now was a good time to rub it in Lance’s face. 

As he walked back into the studio, Lance was getting his things together. Shiro leaned against the doorframe as he pointed in Lance’s direction with his phone. 

“Hey, Lance. I got something to show you.” There was a shit eating grin on his lips as he watched Lance walk toward him. He held out the phone to show Keith’s contact and wiggled it a bit. Lance furrowed his brows as he took the phone into his hands. He brought the screen close to his face and squinted before his jaw dropped. 

“You got Keith's number before I could even try?! I called dibs, Shiro! You broke the friend code, you know. That's a low blow even for you.” Lance looked disgusted, but all Shiro could do was laugh. 

“I didn't do anything, Lance. Keith gave me his number on his own.” Shiro snatched his phone back and slid it into his back pocket, then gathered his laptop and bag. “Maybe if you made an actual impression on him he would've given you his number.” 

“You talked to him beforehand, didn't you? I should've greeted him when he came. Dammit.” Lance’s shoulders fell all while he let out an exasperated huff. Shiro walked over and patted his back as he gave a smile that was nowhere near sincere. 

“Well, maybe you can go back to screwing around with Hunk.” 

“You know I regret telling you that, right?” Lance stated as he practically stormed out. Shiro couldn't help but laugh at Lance as he followed behind, then closed the door to the studio. Now all Shiro had to do was figure out what he was going to do before the concert. 

And what he was going to wear. 

Maybe he was just a little too excited, now. 

 

On the drive home (which was always stressful since Shiro refused to use the driving prosthetic), Shiro played a few of Keith’s songs through the bluetooth. Keith’s sound was pretty mellow and had slow beats, but were never really depressing. He still couldn’t believe that he got his number and was going to see him perform live. There was a bit of a fanboy inside of him that wanted to scream and shout all afternoon, but he had to mentally prepare himself instead.

As Shiro pulled into his driveway, he saw two noses peak into the window. A wide smile broke onto his lips as he got out of the car, took his door keys out, and let himself inside. Almost immediately, he was greeted by two big dogs-- a Saint Bernard and a Husky. Shiro was most likely never going to have children any time soon, but he definitely considered his dogs his kids. Once he closed the door, he was pushed back onto it by the sheer force of Rover, the Saint Bernard. Susie, the Husky, stood up on her hind legs and reached up to give Shiro kisses. He swears that he gains ten more years of life whenever his dogs greeted him.

Once Shiro collected himself, fed the dogs, and more importantly himself, he found himself sifting through his closet, looking for something decent to wear.

 

It was a concert, so there was no point in trying to overdress. He’d most likely end up a bit sweaty after it all since the venue was outside. As he rummaged through his closet, he furrowed his brows at the selection. Part of him wanted to look good enough for Keith, but another part didn’t care that much. It’s not like he had bad fashion sense…

Sort of. Keith was kind of weird with his fashion sense, so he couldn’t have much room to judge, right? 

Shiro found himself getting indecisive with his outfits, but finally settled on a black tank, a grey short sleeved shirt that he left unbuttoned, and some jeans. He stood in front of the mirror, then nodded at himself with a smile. 

Although...he should probably ask someone just in case. He pulled his phone out, snapped a quick picture of himself in the mirror, then sent it to Matt, one of his best friends. Matt was pretty blunt, so if he looked awful, he’d tell him straight away.

[ From:  **Takashi Shirogane** ]

\---  **[Picture Message** ] ---

Msg: How’s this look for a concert?

Matt answered straight away-- not that he was surprised.

[ From:  **Matt Holt** ]

Msg: Depends on what concert?

[ From:  **Takashi Shirogane** ]

Msg: Keith Kogane. But, there’s a catch. He’s getting me a backstage pass so I’ll be with him.

[ From:  **Matt Holt ]**

Msg: Then no. You look like you’re about to start grilling at light speed. Ditch the top and put on a graphic tee.

Shiro stared at the message before sliding his phone into his back pocket and stripping his top off. Time to look for a tee shirt. After about five minutes of digging through his closet and his dresser, he found an old black ACDC tee with the sleeves ripped off. He snapped another picture of himself and sent it to Matt.

[ From: **Takashi Shirogane** ]

\---  **Picture Message** \---

Msg: How’s this?

[ From:  **Matt Holt** ]

Msg: Yeah, you’re getting laid tonight with that shirt on. No doubt. ;)

Shiro couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his phone.

[ From:  **Takashi Shirogane** ]

Msg: I’m not looking to hook up with him…

Msg: But whatever happens, happens, I guess? I mean, he gave me his number.

[ From:  **Matt Holt** ]

Msg: Wait. You got his number??? Yeah, you’re getting dick tonight. He looks like a twink so don’t worry about douching tonight. 

[ From: **Takashi Shirogane** ]

Msg: Have I ever told you that I literally hate you? Because I do. A lot. 

Msg: If the devil asked for my soul or yours, I’d give him yours. And you know how much I crave death on a daily basis.

[ From:  **Matt Holt** ]

Msg: Jeez, Shiro. You’d give up your best friend’s soul to the big man downstairs? And not your own? You’re THRIVING right now. 

 

Shiro locked his phone after reading Matt’s last message. Maybe he should at least prepare for a hookup? It couldn’t hurt. It’d been awhile since he last bought condoms, so a quick run to the store had to be made. 

After checking the time, Shiro quickly made his way to the store. It hadn’t hit him yet that he was going to be hanging out with Keith tonight.

Everything was sort of surreal.

 

**

Keith made it to the show’s venue about three hours early to take care of soundcheck, the meet and greet, and other miscellaneous things. Directly after soundcheck, he pulled his phone out to send Shiro a text. He told him to make sure that he came to the box office and gave them his name. Keith let every possible person know that Shiro was allowed backstage with him no matter what, just to make sure that there were no issues or miscommunication. 

Just an hour before the show began, Keith was doing vocal warmups with his voice coach, taking sips of water every chance he got, and looking around for Shiro. Once he caught a quick glance of a white tuft of hair, a smile formed on the singer’s lips. After making sure that he was good to go, Keith left his vocal coach and greeted Shiro. 

“Hey, you didn’t bail on me.” He said, his smile now relaxing into a smirk. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, you know.” Shiro replied as he slipped a hand into his pocket. At first glance, Shiro seemed pretty uncomfortable backstage, but Keith thought it might’ve been because he felt out of place. Keith decided to take Shiro by the arm and led him back to the hallway that led to the bathrooms. He wasn’t exactly sure of what he was doing, but it seemed right.

“I thought you might’ve wanted to go somewhere less crowded.” He said quietly. Keith hadn’t realized that he was still gripping onto Shiro’s hand until his gaze shifted downward. At that, he quickly pulled away and attempted to laugh it off.  “Sorry, still got performance nerves, you know?” That was a lie. 

“I bet. I could never go out on stage and sing in front of thousands of people almost every night. That’s really impressive, Keith.” Shiro said with a smile.

“I kinda just imagine that I’m back at my grandma’s house screaming in the middle of my room and everything’s fine, you know?” Keith said with an awkward laugh. “So, we’ve got an hour to kill before I have to go on-”

“You wanna get to know me a bit?” Shiro seemed to know exactly what Keith was thinking. 

“Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I kind of know the basics, especially since I listen to your show every now and then. Like, I know about your dogs.” That seemed to make Shiro smile. 

“Oh yeah, my dogs are pretty much the reason why I’m sort of sane,” Shiro started. “Rover and Susie really helped me out, especially after the accident with my arm.” 

“I kind of wanted to ask what happened but didn’t know if it was appropriate, I guess.” Keith admitted. That (for some reason) earned him a laugh, then a head shake. 

“No, it’s fine. I was in a rock climbing accident and had to get it amputated.” Shiro’s short answer told Keith not to push much farther. 

“Oh, shit.” 

“Yeah, ‘oh shit’ is pretty much every response I get.” Shiro said as he chuckled. 

The rest of their time together, Keith and Shiro talked about their hometown and what it was like before they grew older and got actual jobs. They had a lot in common, which gave Keith the confidence  to ask him to stay after the concert.

**

Shiro had no idea what he was doing. His head felt foggy, his cheeks were hot, but he felt  _ good _ . He felt way better now than after taking his medication for the day. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to just  _ sit _ and  _ smoke _ and  _ talk _ and feel  _ free _ for a few hours in the presidential suite of a five star hotel. Shiro’s body was loose, but not yet limp. He always knew that smoking made Matt sleepy, but Shiro felt energized. With a smile, he turned to Keith and sat up on his elbows. 

“I think I needed this night.” Shiro started, “I mean, to just let loose… have some fun… hang out with a cute guy...” His mind was moving a mile a minute as he trailed off. It was almost as if his mouth knew the words before he could come up with them. 

“Yeah? I think I needed it, too.” Keith said as he shifted closer to Shiro. The two looked at each other for a moment before Keith pulled away. “You know what I want to try?” He asked.

“Hm?” Shiro said, raising his brow. Keith didn’t respond. Instead, he picked up his pipe and lit the bowl. After taking in a deep inhale, he sat the pipe on the nightstand, and beckoned Shiro toward him. Shiro pushed himself onto his knees and sat before Keith with a puzzled expression. Keith reached out to brush his thumb against Shiro’s bottom lip, allowed himself closer as his lips parted, then started to blow smoke into Shiro’s mouth. 

It took a moment for Shiro to register that he had to breathe in the smoke, but he caught on quickly. He breathed in the smoke with his eyes closed, then blew it out after a few seconds. A smile curled on Keith’s lips as his hand went to rest on the back of Shiro’s head. As if on cue, Shiro opened his eyes just as Keith started to close the gap between their lips.

They were  _ kissing _ . Shiro was kissing one of the biggest stars in the nation right now. Part of him wanted to stop and ask Keith what he really wanted him for, but he couldn't stop. Their lips continued to lap over each other’s as their hands began to explore their bodies and their clothes were thrown to the floor.

Shiro ended up at the foot of the bed, his knees on the ground and his head between Keith’s legs. He took Keith’s cock into his hand and started to pump it as his tongue lapped around the tip. He looked up at Keith through his lashes as he slowly took in more and more of his cock into his mouth. Eventually, his nose brushed against the hairs on Keith’s body. His hand rested on Keith’s thigh and squeezed his flesh as he started to bob his head up and down. He hollowed out his mouth and closed his eyes as he felt the tip of Keith’s cock brush against the back of his throat. Shiro pulled back, licked a stripe up his shaft, then took him into his mouth again. 

Keith let out quiet moans and groans as Shiro went down on him. He felt hands fisting at his hair, pushing his head down, and grasping at his scalp as he he continued. Shiro kept this up for a good five minutes before Keith pulled him off to bring him in for a sloppy kiss. 

 

Shiro couldn't recall how, or who suggested that they get into this position, but after ten minutes of frantic kissing, Keith was straddling Shiro’s face. Takashi Shirogane had  _ the _ Keith Kogane straddling his goddamn face. 

He was  _ way, way _ too high for this. 

Keith was facing Shiro’s lower body as he let his hands slowly slide down his stomach, then rest on his thighs. As Keith started to tease him, Shiro pressed open mouth kisses to Keith’s skin. His tongue started to lick in small stripes as he got closer and closer to his entrance. He heard Keith gasp once his tongue started to lap around in circles around the same time he started to go down on him. Shiro’s thighs tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed once Keith got into a steady rhythm. 

 

The rest of the night consisted of both Shiro and Keith fighting for dominance, laughing their asses off, and taking more hits from the pipe than they should have. Shiro wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up sore- Keith really took a toll on his body.

 

** 

The morning after, Shiro woke up with sunlight in his face, and a light breeze trickling over his skin. Slowly, he sat up to reach for his phone that somehow ended up on the floor in the middle of the night. There were three texts from Matt and one from Lance. Shiro rolled onto his back and sat his phone on his chest, but then realized that something- no  _ someone _ was missing. 

Where did Keith go? As Shiro scanned the room, he noticed that his phone was still there, and none of his clothes had been picked up. The shower was running, too. 

Okay, so he definitely wasn't abandoned. Shiro nodded to himself as he sat up to respond to Matt first. 

[ From:  **Matt Holt** ]

Msg: Tell me how everything went when you get up :P

Msg: And I mean every detail. Don't leave anything out 

Msg: Also mom says hi.

[ From:  **Takashi Shirogane** ]

Msg: Tell her I said hi. 

Msg: And are you sure you want to hear everything? It got sort of… crazy last night, I guess.

 

Then there was Lance’s message.

[ From:  **Lance McClain** ]

Msg: Hey buddy. Sorry for getting all jealous over Keith yesterday. Hope you had fun at the concert! B)

[ From:  **Takashi Shirogane** ]

Msg: I think I had more fun after the concert. ;D

Lance responded almost immediately. 

[From:  **Lance McClain** ]

Msg: WHOA okay. Let me guess. Keith’s a top.

[ From:  **Takashi Shirogane** ]

Msg: Uh. I think he’s both. 

Msg: Which kind of surprises me, I guess?

[ From:  **Lance McClain** ]

Msg: Really? Interesting. Very…. Interesting. 

Shiro rolled his eyes at that. 

[From: **Takashi Shirogane** ] 

Msg: I'm not telling you the details. 

After pressing send on his message, Keith came out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was wet, fresh from the shower. 

“Morning.” Shiro said with a smile. Keith smiled back and sat down on the bed beside him. 

“Hey. I’m pretty sore… how do you feel?” Keith asked as he criss-crossed his legs. Shiro shrugged and stretched out his arms. His prosthetic was on the floor… across the room. 

Why.

God, he does stupid things when under the influence.

“I feel fine. My back kinda hurts but I’ll live.” Shiro paused. “I think my arm had a rough night, though.”

“Yeah, it looks kinda lonely over there.”

“I guess you could say things got  _ out of hand _ last night.” Shiro said with a smirk. Keith gave him a look with raised brows before laughing. He then got up to grab his prosthetic and looked it over.

“This thing’s pretty fucking heavy, Shiro. Do you ever just… not wear it?” Keith asked.

“Sometimes, but only when I’m at home or at a friend’s house.” Shiro shrugged as he reached for the prosthetic, then carefully slid it onto his arm. He then started to gather his clothes from the floor and started to slide them on piece by piece. Keith watched him as he played with the sheets.

“Leaving already?” Keith asked quietly. He almost sounded upset. Shiro sighed and sat down on the bed again.

“I’ve got a therapy session soon… can’t miss those.” Shiro said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Keith nodded, seeming to understand. 

“It’s cool. I’ve got your number now so maybe we could go out sometime?” He asked. Shiro felt his chest tighten for all of a few seconds. Keith wanted to see him again? He didn’t just want to hook up with him and go on to the next one?

Holy shit.

“I-I, yeah. No, yeah, I’d like that. We could go grab coffee or something next weekend maybe? Since you’re back in town for a while, anyway…” Shiro said as he grabbed his phone. He saw a few more texts from Lance and Matt that he’d save for when he got back into his car.

“I’d like that, Shiro.” Keith smiled as he stood up.

“It’s a date, then.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just on time for Keith's birthday! Happy birthday to the goodest boy. I also might go back and edit this chapter a bit, but for the mean time... it's here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this! 
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: Goshikiyun  
> Writing Tumblr: Goshikiyunwrites
> 
> (And yes, this entire fic is going to have Arctic Monkeys references and vibes. I'm not sorry.)


End file.
